1. Field of the Invention
The present invention describes a spinal and other osseous joint adjusting instrument and more particularly to a device that may be programmed to apply a plurality of controlled force impulses in a precise manner and at a predetermined location according to the unique needs of a particular patient.
Various adjusting instruments have heretofore been developed for chiropractic practice. Those heretofore have been limited in that they were primarily intended as a substitute for manual force thrust application. Redding U.S. Pat. No. 2,048,220, Fuhr et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,235, and Sweat U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,286 describe a spring mounted means for moving a plunger to apply a linear or sometimes a linear and radial force. Evans et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,841,955 and 4,984,127, use a solenoid means to achieve similar motion. Each of the previous inventions attempt to replace the human method of treating vertebrae subluxation. Each of these devices are fixed frequency single impact devices, and therefore limited in their efficacy. Furthermore they lack alignment features thus making it difficult to ascertain proper positioning of the instrument.